Apodyopsis
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Daemon summoning goes wrong—satu kalimat itu mengawali semua penderitaan Semi. Karena satu kalimat itu, Semi kini tidak lagi tinggal sendiri. Dua alasan: Satu, Kawanishi enggan meninggalkannya dan dua, Shirabu bersikeras tinggal di rumah Semi sampai mereka menemukan cara memutus kontrak Kawanishi. "Eita-kun, hidupmu seperti sinetron kesukaan Wakatoshi-kun." (KawaSemiShira AU fic)


**Based on:** fanart Mage!Semi/Demon!Kawanishi-nya Selpeda-san di tumblr. Gak bisa insert link damnit—

* * *

 **#1| _How It Begins_**

Shirabu menatap penampakan yang bergelayutan di pundak Semi dengan _resting bitch face_ andalannya. Tangan kanan berkacak pinggang, tangan kiri menunjuk si penampakan bersayap dan berpakaian serba hitam. Hidungnya berkerut. "Biar kutebak. Kau lupa menggambar simbol pengikat di _summoning circle_ , tapi terlanjur menggunakan darahmu sendiri untuk memanggilnya, dan sekarang dia tidak mau meninggalkanmu." Tarikan napas pendek. "Bahkan untuk satu detik pun."

Ekspresi lelah di wajah Semi menjadi tanda bagi Shirabu bahwa tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Kelewat tepat sasaran.

" _Jackpot_ ," desis Semi super lirih. Tangan berkuku hitam—cat?—milik si _daemon_ berambut sewarna teh masih melingkarkan diri di pundaknya. Dagu si _daemon_ masih diistirahatkan seenak hati di atas kepala Semi, mata terpejam tanda yang bersangkutan keenakan.

Semi memalingkan wajah, dahi berkerut dan kepala ditundukkan sedikit. "Enggak usah menghina, aku tahu tindakanku bodohnya banget-bangetan."

Semi selalu melihat Shirabu yang memandangnya merendahkan. Semi, sayangnya, tidak melihat Shirabu menggigit bibir tepat di hadapannya saat ini dengan tangan terkepal. Tidak pula ia mengetahui bisikan setan yang menggoda Shirabu dengan frasa _Semi tidak lagi sendirian tiap hari_ Daemon _itu terlanjur suka pada darah Semi_ Daemon _itu sedang memeluk Semi_ Daemon _itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan mengejekku dari atas kepala Semi—!_

 _Jealousy is a fickle mistress indeed_.

"Semi-san. Kubantu cari cara untuk memutus kontrak dengannya. Biarkan aku tinggal di sini sampai solusinya ketemu."

Singkat kata, deklarasi Shirabu menjadi awal penderitaan Semi mulai hari itu juga.

Tinggal bersama _daemon_ yang menempel padamu 24/7 dan (mantan) adik kelas yang selalu memandang rendah dirimu bukan hal yang bagus untuk tekanan darah seseorang, apalagi kalau keduanya hampir selalu lempar ejekan tiap waktu.

Seseorang, tolong Semi sekarang.

* * *

 **Apodyopsis**

 **(** _Someone Save Semi_ **)**

* * *

Humor – Fantasy

T

AU: Urban fantasy setting, BL (Kawanishi/ **Semi** /Shirabu)

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 _ **(i) First Days**_

* * *

 **#2| _A Chat with Tendou Satori_**

Tendou menertawakannya habis-habisan. _Redhead_ itu sampai terbungkuk, menepuk lututnya keras-keras, dan mengundang tatapan heran pengunjung kafe lain saking hebohnya dia tertawa. Semi menyesap teh pesanannya sekalem yang ia bisa. Satu intipan, wajahnya tertekuk masam. Warna teh pesanannya mengingatkan Semi akan _daemon_ yang menghantuinya beberapa hari ini, sedangkan cake dengan hiasan krim cokelat mengingatkan Semi akan kehadiran Shirabu di rumah.

Semi merasa salah mengambil keputusan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah puas ketawanya?" terucap dingin. Tendou tidak ambil pusing, sadar risiko menertawakan teman seangkatannya di Akademi Sihir Shiratorizawa ini. Puas membuat perutnya keram, Tendou tersenyum lebar seraya menyeka air mata. "Ah, yah. Ini hiburan tersendiri bagiku, Eita-kun. Jauh lebih menghibur daripada tayangan TV akhir-akhir ini."

Semi tidak berkomentar, tatapannya masih sedingin pendingin kulkas.

Tendou memainkan garpunya. "Jadi, biar kuulangi kronologinya sekali lagi." _Hap_ , potongan kecil _strawberry shortcake_ lenyap ke dalam mulut Tendou. Dikunyah cepat lalu ditelan. Tangan Tendou bergerak memotong lagi _cake_ pesanannya. "Tiga hari yang lalu, kau coba-coba memanggil daemon untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuan sihirmu sekarang." Suapan kedua, kunyah lagi, telan lagi. Kali ini ditambah seruputan _milkshake_ sampai tinggal setengah gelas. "Kau lupa menambahkan simbol pengikat di _summoning circle_ -mu padahal sudah terlanjur meneteskan darah ke tengah-tengahnya. Akibatnya, sekarang kau punya _dua_ housemate baru—satu lumayan lama, tapi bukan itu inti topik kita kali ini—yang sudah tiga hari ini bertengkar hampir tiap waktu." Bibir belepotan krim membentuk cengiran lebar biang gosip. "Selamat, Eita-kun. Permohonanmu terkabul cepat tahun ini. Natal masih setengah tahun lagi padahal."

Semi, tanpa setitikpun keraguan, membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke pinggiran meja.

* * *

 **#3| _Matcha Ice Cream_**

"Semi-san, kau membelikanku—"

"Es krim matcha, iya. Aku enggak tahu rasa favoritmu apa, atau apa _daemon_ doyan makanan manusia, tapi rasanya enggak enak bawa pulang oleh-oleh buat Shirabu doang jadinya…"

" _Daemon_ bisa makan makanan manusia, tapi rasanya hambar di lidah, jadi kayaknya percuma aja es krimnya."

Kawanishi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _cup_ es krim pemberian Semi. Urat langsung berkedut di dahi Shirabu. Tangan membeku di udara, setengah jalan menggapai _cup_ es krim sebelum akhirnya diturunkan kembali. Kemenangan sudah dipastikan, Kawanishi menjulurkan lidah. "Hambar pun akan kumakan. Jangan mengharap oleh-oleh tambahan, Shirabu."

Shirabu membalas judes. Kawanishi tak mau kalah, mengangkat objek pertengkaran kali ini makin tinggi sambil berjinjit. Terang saja Shirabu makin tersinggung. "Kawanishi, mentang-mentang tinggimu nyaris 190 senti—"

"Dan tinggimu digenapkan belum dapat sepuluh sentinya, Shirabu."

Semi sudah tidak ambil peduli lagi. Sementara satu _daemon_ dan satu manusia itu bertengkar memperebutkan satu _cup_ _mini_ es krim matcha yang ia beli dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Semi memilih duduk di sofa, kaki diselonjorkan di atas meja, dan membaca novel pinjaman. Ia sudah dapat sekitar sepuluh halaman ketika terdengar suara benda jatuh ke lantai.

Ruang tamu apartemennya mendadak sepi.

Ketika Semi melihat sumber heheningan ini, _mage_ berumur duapuluh tahun itu mendapati _cup_ es krim matcha yang diperebutkan tergeletak di lantai, isinya tumpah mengotori lantai keramik putih.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua pelaku, giliran Semi yang membeku.

Manik coklat Kawanishi digenangi air mata.

Satu lirikan ke Shirabu, yang bersangkutan juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Semi.

Novel ditinggalkan. Semi baru akan buka mulut, menawarkan diri untuk membelikan yang baru. Sayangnya ia kalah cepat dari Shirabu; _mage_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu menyodorkan _cup_ es krim vanila bagiannya. Gerakannya kaku, mengingatkan Semi pada boneka yang harus digerakkan dengan sihir saat masih belajar di akademi dulu. Belum selesai kekagetan Semi, kejutan ditambah dengan ucapan Shirabu—tidak kalah kaku dengan gerakannya, "Uh, ambil saja bagianku. Aku bisa beli sendiri nanti."

' _Jadi tolong jangan menangis_ ' terucap tanpa suara.

Kawanishi diam sebentar sebelum menerima _cup_ yang ditawarkan Shirabu.

Semi menjatuhkan diri lagi ke sofa, menghela napas lega karena tidak perlu turun tangan menyelesaikan masalah satu ini.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa bangga dalam hati.

* * *

 **#4| _Dear Mother_**

" _Moshimoshi_ , kediaman keluarga Semi di sini~"

" _Moshimoshi_ , Mama? Ini Eita—"

"Oooh! Eita, akhirnya nelpon juga setelah sekian lama! Apa kabar sekarang? Kerjaan lancar? Udah dapat pacar?"

"—uh, kabarku baik, kerjaan juga baik, tapi enggak, aku enggak punya pacar—"

"Aaah, padahal Mama pinginnya kamu cepetan punya, biar Mama enggak perlu khawatir kamu makan yang instan terus." Ada suara batuk dari seberang. Perempuan paruh baya berapron putih itu tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, ada apa sampai nelpon begini? Biasanya cuma kirim pesan doang. Penting banget kah?"

"Um, kurang lebih begitulah…" Suara putra sulungnya itu terdengar ragu. Ada suara samar lain tertangkap telinga, suara dua orang (?) yang tengah bertengkar sampai membuat Eita berteriak, memerintahkan mereka diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara putranya terdengar lagi, lebih lesu daripada sebelumnya. "Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf, selama ini udah ngerepotin Mama tiap hari buat ngelerai pertengkaranku sama Adik. Maaf, maaf banget." Ada isakan pula. Apa Eita sedang menangis di sana? "Eita? Eita, kamu kenapa nangis? Eita, jangan bilang baru diputusin pacar—"

"Ma," panggil putranya tersayang dengan suara serak, "Tolong kasih tau Eita caranya ngelerai dua orang yang tiap hari kerjaannya tengkar terus. Eita capek ngelerai dua makhluk ini tiap hari. Diam sepuluh menit habis itu tengkar lagi. Eita enggak kuat…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

 **#np:** The Happy Ending Nobody Knows – Kashitaro Ito (utattemita)

 **A/N:** wwww _someone save Semi already_ XD /emotmumbak Cough, merayakan ke-hype-an keluarnya season 3 Haikyuu! Dan kemunculan trio favorit saya yang butuh banyak asupan, cough. Kemungkinan bakal jadi threeshot, format kumpulan drabble. Saya suka nulis format ini uwu /mengabaikanAmaranthine /melupakanutangfic /janganditiru Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. RnR selalu membuat hati senang~

 **P.S:** KENAPA FILTER KARAKTER BUAT KAWANISHI BELUM ADA ASDFGHJKL—


End file.
